The Gentleman with Fangs
by UrFavYandere
Summary: Getting me out of the rain was nice. You're so different than any other man. A little too different... Vamp!DellXHaku


**I really wanted to write something HakuXDell, and I wanted to write something vampiric. So I mashed them together into this.**

**ON WITH THE FRICKIN SHOW!**

**00000000000000000000**

It was pouring down raining. On the streets, there were cars and people rushing to take shelter. Except for one certain silver-haired young woman. Haku Yowanne walked against the rain. She was completely drenched. Shivering and teeth chattering, she hugged herself tightly in a desperate attempt to keep herself warm.

"Haku Yowanne. Shouldn't you be in a bar rather than out here in the rain?" Said the passing girl Haku recognized. It was Neru Akita.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haku asked.

"Oh, nothing." Neru said. "I guess you were too drunk to remember to take an umbrella." Neru laughed and walked off.

"_Somebody, please notice me. I need an umbrella. Help. Help…" _And help came. Haku no longer felt the rain pouring on her anymore. She realized she was under an umbrella. Holding it was a young man much taller than her. He was a handsome young man wearing a black trench coat. Paleskin. Silver hair. Ruby eyes. He looked at Haku. A smile crept across his perfect face. A face Haku recognized. She smiled too.

Dell Honne.

Haku embraced him tightly.

"Dell. I'm so glad you found me." She buried her face in his chest.

"Well if you were to be out here a bit longer, you would catch cold." Dell said. He took her hand in his. "I shall take you to my apartment room. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Yes, I would." And with that, they began walking under Dell's umbrella.

**00000000000000000000**

"So tell me, Haku." Said Dell. "Did you not know that it was going to rain?"

"Um… No I didn't" Haku looked downward, blushing.

"And no one wanted to at least put you under an umbrella?"

"Well, I did see Neru Akita. She stopped to talk to me."

"And what did she have to say?"

"She asked me why I was out in the street and not in a bar. She called me a drunk jerk and walked off."

"Why, the nerve of her…" Dell gritted his teeth and stopped walking.

"What's wrong Dell?" Haku asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just hate when people talk negatively about you. I'm just appalled." He started walking.

"I'm flattered. But you don't have to be pissed. I just don't mind it."

"It's not just that." The two stopped at the door of the apartment building. "I absolutely hate it when anyone says one word about you in a bad manner. You are not a drunk. You are the greatest girl I have ever met. And you are beautiful. Never doubt that."

"Thank you Dell." Haku smiled. She opened the door. They started up the stairs.

**00000000000000000000**

"Is this the last staircase?" Haku trudged up the last flight of stairs.

"Yes it is, my dear." Dell chuckled. He turned the key to his door and opened it, letting Haku go first. Dell followed, closing the door.

"Oh, it's so warm in here, Dell." Haku said. They took off their coats and Dell hung them up.

"I always keep it warm in here. Just in case you ever happen to come by." Dell grinned. Haku's face was bright red.

"Where are the lights?" She asked.

"Oh, don't bother." Said Dell. "I would rather leave the lights off. I want to show you something." He pulled back his curtains, and what was behind them was a sliding door to his balcony. "Come see the view, my dear." Haku followed him out the door.

"Wow…" That was all Haku could say. The rain had stopped. The moon was full and embroidered with stars, illuminating the city below.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Dell put an arm around her waist.

"Yes it is. And isn't it romantic?" Dell didn't answer. Haku blushed and turned away from him. "I…I'm sorry. I just-"

Dell chuckled. Haku turned back to face him again. He gently placed his hand under her chin, pulled her closer, and kissed her. A short kiss, but sweet.

"Yes. I would think it is romantic." Dell purred. Before Haku knew what she was doing, she grabbed Dell around the back of his neck while she kissed him. He let out a deep groan. It made her heart race. She felt herself sliding closer and closer. When they finally pulled away, they both took a deep breath. Haku was blushing.

"I love you, Haku." Dell said. They both turned to look at the view once more. Dell's arm was back around Haku's waist.

"I love nights like these. I wish I had a view like this." Haku sighed.

"I love them as well." Dell said. "They just make me feel so…" He inhaled deeply. "**Alive.**" When he exhaled, Haku could've sworn it was a hiss. Dell licked his lips, digging his nails into Haku's thigh.

"Dell, that hurts…" Haku looked at him. He grabbed her by her arms and lowered his face to hers. He was breathing heavily. "Dell, what's in your mouth?" Haku could see something. His canines looked strange. They were sharpened to a point. Fangs.

"Haku." Dell breathed. "Do you believe in vampires?" Haku jerked back.

"Vampires?!" Dell stared at her, his chest moving up and down. His body shivered with excitement.

"I always thought you were different, but…" Haku's heart leaped into her throat. Dell kissed her again. Softly this time.

"I am different, Haku." He whispered. "I'm not human." Hearing those words made Haku struggle to free herself from Dell's grasp. He tightened his grip on her arms and held her right in front of him.

"Do not be scared, my dear. Please calm down." Haku fell limp in his arms. "That's it. Calm yourself. Do not resist me."

"Dell…"

"Shh…" He whispered. "I have waited for this for quite some time. And tonight while the moon is full, I shall drink your blood, and you shall drink mine. I will make you one of my kind. And we shall be together forever."

Haku continued to gasp and struggle.

"Shh…" Dell pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Look at me." Haku did as told. Their red eyes met. Haku's head fell back. Her pale throat shined in the moonlight. Dell leaned forward, lowering his face to her throat. "It won't hurt for long." He purred. "I promise it won't hurt for long." Haku's chest rapidly moved up and down.

Dell caressed Haku's body. His perfectly curved fangs make a wet _slick _sound as they slid down from his gums. He worked his tongue over them, wetting them. He could resist no longer. He pushed out his tongue and licked Haku's neck. He opened his mouth wide. And with a groan from deep within, he forcefully brought the fangs down. Pierced the pale flesh. Sank the sharp fangs deep into her throat. And drank.

**00000000000000000000**

Haku gazed up at the full moon. She felt Dell's forehead against her chin, and a gentle pain in her throat. She heard a lapping sound. With a long sigh, Dell lifted his head. Haku's blood dripped from his chin. He bit into his wrist, drawing blood.

"Drink, Haku." Dell brought his wrist to her face. Haku held it and slowly began to drink.

"Please, do not hesitate. Keep drinking." A pair of fangs began to elongate in Haku's mouth. The more she drank, the longer her new fangs got. "Yes, Haku. Please drink more." Haku's eyes turned blood red. She jerked her head back, gasping. Her fangs were fully elongated. Blood was around her mouth. Dell smiled triumphantly.

"You are one of my kind now." He said.

"A… vampire?" Haku looked up at him.

"Yes, Haku. I have given you this gift."

"Dell…"

"I did this because I love you." Dell hugged Haku tightly. "I want us to live the long flow of time together."

"Dell…" Tears were welling in Haku's eyes. "I love you so much." They came streaming down.

"I love you too, Haku." As the two kissed, they could taste each other's blood.

"I never want this night to end." Said Haku.

"Then shall we go inside?" Dell held her hand.

"Yes we shall." The two headed back inside and Dell slid the door closed.

**FIN**

**00000000000000000000**

**Well, that's the end. Finished at 1:30 in the morning.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
